


Heavenly Vessels

by Weareoldernow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Canon Compliant, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Sex Magic, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weareoldernow/pseuds/Weareoldernow
Summary: Sam, Dean, and Castiel are working on a very powerful spell when they realise that the last step isn't exactly what they bargained for.Cas and Dean are hesitant at first, but in the end, they're both satisfied.





	Heavenly Vessels

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, first fic, it's mostly just sex. I'm not 100% happy with it, I'll probably come back and reread it in a few days and fix some things, but I think it's pretty good for now.  
> Theres not really a specific time this takes place, just sometime after they meet Castiel (obv) and when he is still relatively 'inexperienced'.  
> I actually prefer Cas as a top, idk where tf this came from.  
> XxX

    Dean glanced up as he heard the door to the hotel room open and shut again, watching as a rough-looking Sam entered with a small stack of books in his arms.   
    Dean stood from his seat on the edge of the bed closest to the door, where he'd been waiting impatiently.  
    "Where the hell have you been, dude? I got back three hours ago, I thought you were supposed to be working on the translation?" He raised a hand and pinched his forefinger and thumb together, barely touching. "I was this close to shining the friggin' bat signal for Cas to come help find your ass."  
    Sam grimaced at the hard look on his brother's face. "Sorry, Dean, I was having some trouble with translating the last step to the spell so I went to the library at the community college to see if there was anything that would help." He walked to the miniature table that sat by the wall and dropped the books onto it, claiming one of the chairs. "I found a few books and skimmed for a bit, but it's all so confusing...I figured it best to bring them back here and see if Cas can help." He eyed the old hardbacks for a few seconds before lifting his eyes to Dean. "Did you find the stems we need?"  
    Dean moved to the table and sat across from his brother, pulling a quart-sized ziploc bag out of his inside coat pocket and holding it up. "Yep. 13th century evergreen stems." He had a self-satisfied look on his face. "Got them a few states over from an old guy named Ed who's really into trees," he glanced at the bag. "...like, really... _really_ into trees." His expression was slightly horrified.  
    Sam sent his brother an amused look. "Wow. I'm surprised he gave them up."  
    "Well he's also really rea*lly into gambling," Dean smirked. "I 'lost' a couple rounds of pool and a few twenties before bringin' out the big guns. Sucker didn't even know what hit him."  
    "Good. That's almost everything we need then." Sam gestured to a list scribbled haphazardly on a pad of paper. "As long as Cas gets the fox fur we need, and we figure out what exactly the last step in the ritual is, we should be able to get this done before the full moon, which is-" He glanced at the calendar hanging by his face, "tomorrow night."  
    Dean nodded. "Cuttin' it a bit close for comfort, but it'll have to do. Have you heard from Cas today?"  
    Dean hoped for an update on the angel, not willing to admit to his brother - or himself - that he was worried about him, even though logically he knew that he was a celestial being and could take care of himself.  
    But just as Sam was beginning to shake his head, a gust of wind and the sound of large feathers flapping notified them of Castiel's arrival.   
    The angel looked slightly disheveled, his hair messier than usual and his tie off-center. He clutched a small bag similar to the one Dean held, which contained a few reddish orange strands of fur.   
    "Cas! That's the fox fur, right?" Sam leapt from his seat to take the bag.  
    Castiel looked at Sam with an exasperated face. "Yes. It was my first time negotiating with a fox. They are...unnervingly stubborn." His voice, though monotonous as usual, told Dean that he was irritated and exhausted in a way only an angel who doesn't sleep could be. "We eventually came to an agreement. I healed a wound on his offspring's flank and he allowed me to remove some of his fur." The angel trudged over to the table where Dean still sat and dropped into the chair opposite him. "Hello, Dean."  
    Though Castiel didn't look his best, Dean was still happy to see him. They hadn't seen or spoke to each other in a few days since they all had decided the best way to complete the current spell they were working on was to 'divide and conquer'. Sam had stayed at the hotel to work on the rest of the translation, Dean had taken Baby on the road to search for one particularly specific ingredient, while Castiel had gone wherever it was he had to go to get some of the other ingredients on the list. Dean had known Sam was okay because they had talked on the phone every so often, as usual, but all he heard from Cas was a few words exchanged with Sam in the background during a phone call, dropping off an ingredient and receiving directions for acquiring the next one.   
    Sam took the evergreen stems from Dean and made his way to the second bed where he had some tools for the spell laid out next to the rest of the ingredients, where he laid the two new arrivals. "Okay, so I think we can start assembling the charm. The next-to-last step says to combine the prepared ingredients into a cloth and tie it up. Kinda like a hex bag." He brought over the ingredients with some pink thread. "If you two can start binding some of the fur and the stems and the other stuff individually, I'll work on figuring out the last step."  
    He grabbed the books from the table while Dean and Cas set to work. It wasn't a particularly grueling task, just tedious and boring. Dean had some trouble keeping the small pieces of fur in a bunch while he wrapped the string around them, and for all his angel prowess, Castiel seemed to struggle just as much as the human. Every once in a while one of them would let out a grunt or a curse of frustration, while Sam sighed at his own work. Dean hadn't seen his brother struggle with any kind of book work like he was right now and he hoped whatever the problem was, it wouldn't cause much more of a delay in their progress.  
    Once they were finished wrapping up and tying the individual ingredients into bunches--it actually took an entire hour and forty-five minutes--, Castiel gathered them up and placed them in the center of a square piece of pink cloth. He drew up the corners and held them together while Dean tied a black ribbon around it to hold all of the ingredients inside.   
    "Awesome." Dean held the bag out to his brother. "We're done Sammy. What now?"  
    Sam looked up, his eyebrows pulled together, and sighed. "I don't know."  
    "What do you mean you don't know?"  
    "Exactly what I said: I don't know." He laid his pencil down beside him on the bed and rubbed his eyes. "The wording on this step is killer. Not to mention the handwriting is hardly legible. I'm not one-hundred-percent sure what it's trying to say. The first part talks about being above the bag, like standing over it or something, I get that part, but...the next part is more confusing."  
    Dean raised his eyebrows and prompted his brother to continue. "Well let's hear it, you know what they say, 'two heads are better than one' and all that."  
    "I believe that's called a mutation." Castiel interrupted. "I don't see how being a mutant could possibly be beneficial in this situation."  
    Sam snickered. "No, Cas, it's just a figure of speech. Like saying 'two people are smarter than one person alone'."  
    "Oh. Well, in that case, I completely agree. I'm sure three heads will be even better than two."  
    "Right..." Sam glanced at Dean, who was looking at Castiel with a fond smile, and took a deep breath. "Right, okay, so from what I can tell, it says something about combining ships...celestial ships...combining celestial ships, above the charm."  
    Dean raised an eyebrow. "Ships? ...like...'Flying Dutchmen' type ships?"  
    "I guess so." Sam shrugged.   
    "Well son of a bitch. Looks like we're not gonna meet the deadline after all." Dean leaned forward and placed his face in the palms of his hands, elbows resting on his knees. "Where are we even going to find ships? And then if we do find them, what are we supposed to do? You said combine them? What the hell does that mean?"  
    Before Sam could answer, Castiel spoke. "Well..." He had a look of contemplation on his face, head tilted slightly. "I don't think the text is referring to actual ships. It said 'celestial' ships.  _Heavenly_  ships."  
    Dean stared at the angel. "Yes, Cas, thank you for the clarification,  _heavenly_  ships. That's even worse. We're probably gonna have to get them blessed or some shit." He returned his face to his palms.  
    "No, you misunderstand. Since the beginning of creation, angels have referred to their Earth-bound hosts as some form of transportation, generally all synonyms for the word 'ship'. Hence the term 'vessel'. When considering the part about them being celestial, this is what I assume the spell is referring to, heavenly vessels."  
    Dean looked up at Sam, who spoke now with renewed hope that they might accomplish the task at hand. "Vessels. That makes sense, you're right Cas." His smile slipped slightly as he considered the instructions once again. "But...combining them? How do you combine heavenly vessels?"  
    Castiel took a deep breath and moved his eyes to the wall behind Sam. He hesitated a moment before he spoke. "Again, I believe we are working with synonyms here. 'The joining of heavenly vessels' is a phrase that I have heard used in spells before..." He furrowed his brow. "This can mean multiple things. But for the power we are trying to generate with this spell, I believe it to mean 'joining' as in...marriage...or sex, even."  
    The two brothers looked at each other as they considered what the next step would entail. Dean began to smirk as realization dawned on him.  
    "So Cas...got any angel buddies you'd like to get hitched to?" He chuckled, eyeing the man sitting rigidly next to him.  
     "I do not believe we have time for that, Dean" Castiel replied, only a touch too quickly, still not looking at either of the brothers.  
    "Oh...okay, so...sex then? Have a feathered friend who you'd like to get between the sheets?"   
    Castiel sighed again and glanced over at Dean. "No, I meant that we don't have time to find another angel willing to go along with our plan."  
    "Oh. Right." Dean's face fell as he realized they were once again at a loss, and for the third time in less than two hours, he dropped his face into the palms of his hands.   
    Sam chewed his lip for a few minutes, eyes flicking between his brother and Castiel. "Well... does the vessel have to be occupied, do you think? Like, does the angel have to be inside the body that's getting married or having sex?"  
    Castiel considered. "Perhaps not..."  
    Dean lifted his head again. "But that doesn't exactly solve the problem with the time limit, does it? We don't have time to find an empty vessel, let alone convince the human still inside it that they should let a stranger in a trenchcoat into their pants."  
    Sam continued chewing at his lip, face drawn into one of careful consideration. He glanced from his brother to Castiel, who were both looking at him. "Well...I mean...technically..." He set his eyes upon Dean, " _you're_  a heavenly vessel..."  
    Dean blinked up at his brother, at first confused, then growing embarrassed. His face turned red and his eyes grew wider as he straightened in his seat. He began to look over at Castiel, but then thought better of it, knowing he would only blush more if he saw the look on the angel's face. Instead, he continued to eye his brother. "Sam...we already said we don't have time to get married and...and I don't think...I mean that's not...would it even work? You know...with two dudes?" He sounded stupid and he knew it, but Dean was feeling more and more humiliated by the second.   
    "I don't see why it wouldn't." Sam replied.  
    "N-no. No. Not happening."   
    "Come on, Dean, we-"  
    "No, Sam, drop it."  
    "But it's really importa-"  
    "Sam, I said no, it's not gonna happen."  
    Sam took a deep breath and let it out, glaring at his brother. "Dean. You know how important this is. We have to do something, it can't wait until next full moon. We have everything all set up, we might never get another chance. Please just grow u-"  
    "Sam. I said. No." Dean glanced over at Castiel, who was looking at the floor, expression blank. Dean took in the messy dark hair and the side-view of big blue eyes. Dean had thought Cas was beautiful since they first met, even with the knife sticking out of his chest that first day. But he had never considered persuing any relationship deeper than what they already had. He assumed any feelings he possessed, other than platonic love, probably wouldn't be reciprocated. Not to mention Cas still seemed so inoccent to him at times that he felt like sex was out of the question. And he was fine with that. He enjoyed being around the angel, and didn't want to ruin their friendship with a one-night-stand or a hopeless confession of maybe-love.   
    Dean look back at Sam. "Cas and I are friends. We're not going to ruin that by... _having sex_. Especially when we don't even know if it would work with two guys."  
    There was an extended silence.  
    "It would work." Castiel finally spoke. "This is a spell created by witches. Witches, in general, have no qualms about sexual orientation." His eyes rose from the floor, still not looking at Dean or Sam.   
    "But would you be willing to do this, Cas?" Sam asked, voice softer than when he argued with Dean.  
    Castiel hesitated only a moment. "It seems to be the only logical solution to the problem."  
    "Woah woah woah, wait just a damn minute, I said no!" Dean looked between Castiel and Sam. "Cas, just because we're doing this spell, it doesn't mean you have to do anything you're uncomfortable with. We can wait to find you a nice girl vessel for next full moon. And if it doesn't work, we'll figure out something else."  
     Sam went to protest, but Castiel interrupted. "It would be very irresponsible to miss this opportunity, Dean." He finally met eyes with the other man, leveling him with a steady gaze. "Besides, I have no personal aversions to having intercourse with you."  
    Dean blinked, taken aback by the bluntness of the Castiel's words. His mouth opened and closed a few times, preparing to speak but saying nothing.  
    He could not believe this.   
    Looking between his brother and Castiel, he searched for something resembling humor, something that would tell him 'oh no, Dean, they're just joking, they don't _actually_ want you to fuck an Angel of the Lord' but found nothing.   
    Actually what he saw was the opposite.   
    Sam was hopeful, if slightly uncomfortable, and Cas looked mostly unaffected. Dean knew this was important, but he couldn't get past the idea that this might really happen. The man he had decided to never ever make a move on was staring him in the eye waiting for him to agree to what would undoubtedly be a one-night-stand.   
    He took a deep breath and looked around the room, rubbing his sweaty palms against his jeans. "Fine, yeah, whatever."   
    He was obviously uncomfortable and both Sam and Cas visibly softened at seeing him that way, "Dean-" they both began, but it was Sam who continued.  
    "You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. We don't want you to feel forced."  
    Dean looked at his little brother for a few seconds before relaxing. He knows this is important. He knows this spell could give them the biggest upper-hand they'd had in a long time, and fuck did they need the upper-hand.  
    Dean looked at Cas, who was watching him with wide blue eyes, head tilted to the side. The man never could get over how pretty the angel was. Dean made up his mind.  
    Dean returned his gaze to his brother. He let out a deep sigh, and then promptly rolled his eyes. "Come on Sammy, it's not like I haven't done this all before, right?" He let out a chuckle, trying for nonchalance through his nerves. "Let's just get down to business. What needs to be done?"  
    Sam stood and began clearing off the bed. "Well, I assume the charm bag needs to be placed under the mattress. Other than that, I think it's just...you know...do what you gotta do, I guess." He looked uncomfortable, but grabbed the bag nonetheless and lifted the edge of the mattress with one hand while slipping it underneath with the other. "I don't actually know a lot about sex magic. Cas?"  
    Castiel thought for a moment. "I believe all that is important is that intimacy is achieved and that neither person is left unsatisfied."  
    "So..." Dean said, "we both have to, uh, finish? Like-" He did a motion with his hand.   
    "If your hand gesture is meant to represent ejaculation, then yes, we both must-" Castiel mimicked the motion Dean made.   
    Dean laughed and felt himself relaxing further at the idea of what they were going to do. Everything would be fine, Cas is an interdimensional wavelength of celestial intent, sex is just sex to him.   
    It would be fine.   
    After clearing off the beds, Sam turned to the other two, who were still sitting at the small table.  
    He waited a few seconds through awkward silence before speaking, "So, um, it's getting late and it's probably best to get this over with...so..." his hands were shoved in his pockets, looking at Dean expectantly.   
    Dean just stared back at his brother, willing him to understand that he needed to, like, leave.  
    "Yes, we probably should." Castiel said, standing up. He took off his trenchcoat, then his jacket, and began loosening his tie. "Sam, correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't believe humans find it appropriate to fornicate with their younger siblings in the room."   
    Sam's eyes widened and redness rose up his neck. "Right! Yeah! Of course! I'll just...um...grab my things and, uh, get another room I guess." He began gathering his bags and Dean stood, sending Castiel a grateful look. Castiel returned it with a smile.  
    Once he had everything, Sam looked at the other two, gave a small, awkward salute and began to walk toward the door. He opened it, but right before he stepped out, he turned back around as though he forgot something. "Um, right, so, you guys have, like, stuff...right? You don't need me to...run to the gas station? Or something?"  
   He looked like he would rather fall through the floor than run and buy condoms for his brother and the angel of the lord he was about to 'fornicate' with, but Dean appreciated the thought. "Nah, Sammy, we're good." He gave a thumbs up, "I'm prepared for anything."  
   Sam looked relieved. "Right...good. So just, text me tomorrow or something." He waved awkwardly and left the room.  
   Silence filled the air, and Dean was acutely aware of Cas' presence. Now that they were alone he felt tension rising in his gut and grew more nervous. He stared at the door where his brother exited, contemplating just following him out of the room. He steeled himself and turned around, startled at the angel now in front of him.  
   Castiel had his shirt halfway unbuttoned, tie thrown over the back of the chair with his coats.  He looked up at Dean, continuing his work with the buttons, "You should probably begin removing your clothes, Dean."   
   Dean had known that Castiel's stunted emotions and social ineptitudes would most likely follow him into the bedroom, but he couldn't handle treating this so mechanically. He fumbled for words, raising his hands up to stop Cas' progress.   
   "Wait, Cas, look." He sighed. "I would appreciate if we could take this a bit slower. I'm fine with doing this, for the spell, but I don't really make a habit out of fucking my friends, so...you gotta give me something to work with, man."  
   Castiel paused his unbuttoning and tilted his head to the side, looking up at Dean quizzically. "What do you mean 'something to work with'?"  
   "I mean-" Sigh, "I'm not going to be able to... _get it up_  if I'm not... _excited_ , you know?" God, he hoped Cas understood.   
   Castiel dropped his hands to his sides, considering. "Yes, I think I understand. Hm." He looked down at the floor for an extended moment, causing Dean to think he was reconsidering. But before he could suggest they call it off, Castiel was lifting his chin back up to meet Dean's eyes. "I'm willing to do whatever you need, whatever excites you, but. I just. I don't know how, exactly." He sounded less confident than he had a minute ago, brows furrowed in what seemed like frustration.  
   Dean smiled, enjoying how the angel seemed to be much more human in this moment, wanting to do his best but needing guidance. Dean could give guidance. Dean loved sex. He didn't have a lot of experience with men but he had fooled around enough in highschool to know the necessities.  
   He decided to just dive in head first and hope he came out breathing.  
   Dean stepped forward, crowding into Castiel's space. When the angel tried to back away, no doubt remembering all the times had been chastised for invading in people's personal bubble, Dean put a hand on his hip, gently holding him in place.   
   Cas looked down at where they touched, only at the hand on his hip, and seemed confused. So Dean placed his other hand on Castiel's cheek, raising his head so their eyes met.   
   "I can take the lead, if you need me to?" Dean suggested, causing Castiel to raise his brows. The angel was surprised to realize that, while looking up into the green eyes of the taller man, he felt something stirring within him. He couldn't pinpoint the exact emotion, but he decided he liked it.   
   He had also realized, just a few seconds before, that he didn't actually know what he was doing. Yes he knew the basics about sex, but when presented with the problem of "exciting" Dean, he found that he wasn't confident in his knowledge of how to make the experience pleasing.  
   He didn't know how to be "sexy".  
   Castiel breathed deep. "Yes I believe it would be appropriate for you to assume the lead role in this circumstance."  
   Dean smiled at Cas' relentless grammar. He wondered if he would be able to cause the angel to forget how to speak altogether.   
   He would just have to find out.  
   Dean took the last small step to completely close the distance between them and press their chests together, his own fully clothed while Castiel's shirt hung open.  
   He leaned down to press a soft kiss to the angel's lips. Castiel wondered if all human lips were that soft. Surely not.  
   Dean pulled back for just a second, checking for objections and finding none. He leaned down again to more firmly press his lips to the angel's.  
   Castiel let his eyes slip closed and this time he began to kiss back, moving his lips as Dean did, opening up slightly when he felt a warm tongue press against his mouth.   
   Dean moved his hand from Cas' face to the back of his neck in order to deepen the kiss, his tongue meeting teeth and exploring the warmth of the angel attached to him. He let the hand on Cas' hip move up, inside his open shirt, to rub at the flesh of his waist.   
   Castiel sighed, enjoying the feeling of skin touching his own and fingers rubbing the fine hairs at the base of his neck. He touched his own tongue to Dean's and the man seemed to enjoy it so he kept going, venturing as far as to suck on the tongue that explored his mouth more urgently every second.   
   Dean pulled Cas impossibly closer by his hold on the angel's waist, pulling at his lips with his own teeth.  
   At this slight pain, Castiel gasped in surprise. He hadn't realized something like that would feel good. The feeling he had stirring inside him had been growing and he still hadn't figured out exactly what it was, but when Dean bit his lip, it sent a thrill through his body straight down to the bottom of his stomach.   
   As Dean seemed to grow more confortable with every kiss, Castiel found his enjoyment increased even more as he was pulled closer and closer. His hands had found their way to Dean's shoulders, one curling around to the back of his neck similarly to the one in his own hair. He tugged experimentally at the short strands between his fingers.   
   Dean let out a surprised chuckle and pulled back, needing to breathe and see the blue eyes staring up at him. He had never seen Castiel look how he did now, wet lips, red from their kissing, cheeks slightly pink, eyes round and staring up at Dean like he was surprised by something.   
   "Have I done something wrong?" Castiel asked, voice gravelly.  
   Dean moved his mouth back down to the red lips speaking to him, placed a kiss there, then one on a pink cheek, then a sloppier kiss along the sharp jawline, moving his hand out of the way and down to rest on the other side of Castiel's waist inside his shirt. He then moved his lips, trailing kisses, to just under the angel's ear, hearing small groans leave Castiel's mouth as he was surprised with the new sensations he was feeling.  
   Dean brought his lips close enough to the shell of Castiel's ear so that as he spoke, the angel would feel his breath against his skin. "You said you didn't know how to excite me. So I was just a little surprised when you pulled my hair, because that  _really_  excites me."   
   Castiel felt encouraged knowing he had figured out a small way to please Dean, and tugged at the hair is his hands again, a little harder this time.           
    Dean groaned against his neck and reached up to push Castiel's shirt the rest of the way off,  wrapping the angel's arms back around his own neck once it fell to the ground, and wrapping his arms all the way around Castiel's waist to press his hands against his back. He felt muscle under his fingers as he kissed his way down the angel's neck.  
   Castiel's breath was speeding up, loving the feeling of Dean's lips against his pulse and his strong arms around his waist, everywhere they touched burning like fire and heating his skin.  
   As Dean began to bite and suck softly on his neck, Castiel felt the warmth spread through him until suddenly there wasn't enough of Dean to touch. He groped blindly at Dean's jacket, pushing it to the floor and then pulling the grey t-shirt up until Dean chuckled and relented, pulling away from Cas' neck long enough to remove his shirt.  
   As soon and he could see the skin, Castiel reciprocated what Dean had done for him, kissing and biting his neck, pressing their bare chests together and running his hands over the man's sides. He felt small scars and the finest of hairs,  but mostly his hands found heat radiating from Dean's skin and causing Castiel to visibly flush and become more desperate.   
   That feeling inside him had grown exponentially at the touch of Dean's flesh on his own, and, considering the growing tightness of his dress pants, he assumed now that the feeling itching it's way through him was arousal.   
   The thought almost made him embarrassed, but when he bent lower to kiss at Dean's chest, over the tattoo covering his heart, and lower to his peaked nipple, he glanced down and noticed Dean seemed to have a slight problem growing in his pants as well.   
   Castiel considered for a moment, before remembering his own words, that he would do anything to excite Dean. He was pretty sure this would excite him.   
   He stood up straight to press a deep kiss into Dean's mouth once more before pulling away abruptly and dropping to his knees.  
   He knew technically how blowjobs worked, but he had never given one, so he wasn't one-hundred-percent confident he would be very skilled at it. Once the thought crossed his mind, however, he knew he wanted to try. This may be the only time he has the opportunity, and he didn't want to waste it.  
   He looked up at Dean, whose eyebrows were near his hairline as he looked down at Castiel kneeling before him. Without breaking eye contact, Cas began undoing the man's belt and unbuttoning his jeans.   
   "I must warn you, Dean, I've never done this before. You will have to tell me how you like it, if I am to succeed." He unzipped the zipper.  
   "Yeah I can do that...fuck Cas, you are so hot, wow."   
   Castiel smiled at the compliment and pulled Dean's jeans down slightly so he could get a hand into his briefs. He pulled out the semi-hard member and was pleased with how hot it felt in his hand.  
   He was slightly lost about what to do next, but he gripped Dean's cock a bit harder and began pumping his hand slowly, testing it out. He glanced up for approval and found a grin aimed his way.  
   "You can squeeze a little tighter and pull a little faster if you'd like...Yeah, just like that, Cas, exactly. Mmm." Dean tilted his head back, exposing the long expanse of his throat and groaning quietly while Castiel jerked him to full hardness. He took a deep breath and looked back down. "And then, whenever you're ready, you can start by licking it a little and then just taking the head of it into your mouth to, like, get adjusted and stuff."  
   Castiel eyed the warm cock in his hand and leaned forward slightly. He stuck his tongue out and licked over the head once. Dean seemed to like that, so he did it again, more confidently.   
   He pressed his tongue against the bottom of the head before licking up over the slit. He then brought his lips to the wet stripe he had just made and pressed a chaste kiss there before wrapping his lips around it.  
   He loved the way Dean's skin felt against his own. The heat of the man's cock inside the heat of his own mouth, soft skin against soft tongue, small droplets of pre-cum mixing with Castiel's own saliva.  
   It was hot.  
   Castiel thought it was  _very fucking hot_.  
   "Yeah, oh my god, that's great Cas, your mouth is perfect. Now you can suck on it. You could try - _fuck yes just like that oh wow_ -" Dean pulled in a shaky breath, running fingers through Castiel's hair, "mmmh...if you wanted, you could try running your tongue over the head with your mouth still on it...shit yes, just like that ugh...fuck...also, you can, like, keep jerking with your hand while you suck."  
   Castiel did exactly as he was told and looked up at Dean's face to see his eyebrows pull together as soft sounds fell from his mouth.   
   Pleased, the angel decided to move further down the shaft, taking more of Dean's cock into his mouth, continuing to suck.  
   "Wow Cas, I always knew you were pretty, but damn," He kept running his hands through the angel's hair, "you look absolutely gorgeous with your lips wrapped around me like that. Mmmmmm... practically fucking  _angelic_."  
   At that, Cas snorted and had to pull off for a second before continuing. He sucked Dean down as far as he could and began bobbing his head in earnest, tightening his lips, remembering how Dean liked it when it was just his hand.  
   Castiel himself was painfully hard now in the constraints of his briefs, and couldn't help but press his palm down over his erection to try and relieve some of the pressure. He moaned at the touch of his own hand and could've cried at how good it felt when he began rubbing himself through his pants.   
   He kept a rhythm of bobbing his head over Dean's cock while pushing at his own and he was so turned on he could barely focus, when Dean noticed what he was doing and pulled Cas off of him. He grabbed Castiel by the arms and pulled him up, pressing their lips back together, chasing the taste of himself all around the angel's mouth.  
   Dean walked them over to the bed and caused Cas to have to sit on the edge. The angel immediately went to resume his previous task of sucking Dean off, but Dean stopped him.   
   "Scoot up and lay back." He ordered.   
   Castiel did as he was told, laying his head back on the pillows.   
   Dean slid his own jeans and briefs the rest of the way off before walking towards his bag.  
    Castiel got a pleasant view of Dean's ass and the defined muscles of his back, and reached down to palm himself again, imagining running his hands all over the other man, feeling Dean's heated skin against his own.  
   A groan escaped the angel's mouth before he could stop it and Dean glanced back to see a pink-cheeked Castiel, shirtless, with his hand pressed against the hard cock trapped in his pants. The look on his face at being caught staring and pleasuring himself, how he blushed violently in embarrassment, but still continued to rub desperately at his lap, made Dean's cock twitch. He realized he couldn't wait to get his hands on the angel. He wanted to see how desperate he could make him.  
  He reached his bag and pulled out two condoms, just in case, and the small bottle of lube he kept.  
  He returned to the bed and crawled up so he was above Castiel, in position to press a kiss to his mouth and then move back down to the angel's pants. They were tented painfully by the erection pressed against them and Dean couldn't help but smile, lowering his lips to mouth wetly over where he knew the head was. He kissed down the clothed length as Castiel huffed above him.  
   "Dean." It came out less forceful than Castiel intended, proven by the smile and quirked eyebrow Dean sent up to him from where he was kissing and licking his clothed cock. "I believe this is -uughh- called t-teasing. And I d-oh-don't like it." Castiel could feel himself begin to shake as Dean continued his licking and kissing, and as he breathed hotly into the now wet fabric of the front of the angel's pants. He was exactly where Cas needed him, but with the barrier between their skin, it wasn't enough. It was wet and hot, but not wet or hot enough to be satisfying, and the friction was a nice relief at first, but after about ten seconds it, too, was no longer enough.  
   Castiel let out a high whine that surprised them both. "Dean  _please_."  
   Dean heard the break in Castiel's voice and decided he'd had enough of the brief teasing. He subconsciously hoped to one day tease Cas for hours, until he was nothing but a writhing mess beneath him. But for now he relented, undoing the buttons in front of him.  
   He saw Cas let out a shaky sigh of relief as he unzipped the slacks, taking some of the pressure off of the angel's cock.   
   Dean slid the pants down, having Castiel lift his  bottom so he could remove them. He tossed them to the chair that held the rest of Cas' clothes and did the same process with his white boxer briefs.  
    When Castiel's hard cock sprang free, a small noise fell from his mouth.   
   Dean appreciated the dark red shade it was, how it stood at attention, the head slick with pre-cum.   
   As he stared down at it, it twitched hard and Dean looked up to see Castiel propped up on his elbows, looking down at him with his lower lip pulled between his teeth.   
  When he released his lip, Dean could appreciate how disheveled Castiel truly was. Lips red and raw from kissing, sucking, and biting, glistening with his own saliva where he kept pulling his bottom lip into his mouth using his tongue. His cheeks were a gorgeous shade of scarlet, causing his blue eyes to shine brightly. His dark hair was much messier than usual and Dean felt silly for thinking the angel had sex hair before, now that he saw how it truly looked during sex.   
   Then, below Dean, was this beautiful body that he'd never appreciated before. A lean figure, more muscular than he'd expected, with patches of red sucked around his neck that would turn into angry bruises if Castiel didn't heal himself. His chest was flushed just like his face and it rose and fell with slightly labored breaths.  
   Gorgeous. Absolutely breathtaking.   
   Dean leaned his head lower, never breaking eye contact with Castiel and he licked a fat stripe up the underside of his flushed cock, pausing at the head to run his tongue in hard circles. The angel let out a sound mixed between a moan and a sob, throwing his head back to lay on the pillows as Dean gathered his cock into his mouth and finally  _finally_  began to suck him in ernest.   
   Castiel couldn't contain the sounds falling from his mouth. It felt so good and all at once he hated the teasing Dean had done but he loved what he felt at this moment. Relief. Pleasure after being denied it when it was so near.   
   "Dean," The name fell from his mouth in a moan that sounded pathetic even to his own ears, but he couldnt bring himself to care. Dean's mouth was on him, he was inside Dean.  
   Castiel wasn't sure if he would get used to how amazing the warmth of Dean's skin felt against him. He couldn't stop thinking about it, the places where Dean's hands rested on his inner thighs, just touching, not restraining, knowing Castiel wouldn't move an inch, just pressing heat into his skin as a reminder.  
   And then there was Dean's mouth. The soft skin of his tongue pressed flat against the underside of Castiels cock, the skin of his cheeks, so wet and warm and soft, fuck, _ugh_. The feeling of him bobbing his head up and down between Castiel's thighs, lips tight and teeth tucked away, not needing to use his hand because he could take Castiel all the way into the back of his throat.  
   His mouth was hot.  
   All of Dean was hot.   
   Castiel had never felt pleasure like he was feeling now, sliding his fingers through Dean's hair and gripping it tight as he felt like he was coming to an edge, about to fall over.  
   "Dean plea-ugh-please don't stop, it feels really good." Castiel tensed as the pleasure began to peak, ready for it, so excited for it.  
   But before it could happen, Dean pulled off.  
   Castiel threw his hands onto the bed, grunting in frustration as he let out a labored breath, his pulse pounding in all the places he could feel it, his head, his neck, his chest, his cock.   
   He looked down to see the tip of his length was an alarming shade of red, and dripping clear liquid onto his stomach where it once again rested, achingly hard and unfinished.  
  "Dean Winchester I will throw you back into the pit if you do not finish what you were doing _right now_." Castiel was shaking all over, reeling from the denial of his orgasm.   
   Dean crawled over him and smiled, pressing his lips to the angel's.  
   "I'm sorry Cas, I should've stopped sooner." He pulled back as Castiel grinded up against him, chasing friction.   
   "You shouldn't have stopped at all." Castiel huffed.  
   Dean chuckled and reached over to grab the lube and dribble some onto his fingers. "I promise it'll be worth it."  
  He pressed more kisses to Castiel's red face, which calmed the angel down slightly.   
   "Now I want you to relax, okay? This might be uncomfortable and I want you to tell me if I need to stop, agreed?" He held Castiel's eyes, who only scoffed.  
   "Dean. I am an Angel of the Lord. I think I can handle butt sex."   
   Dean snorted as he settled on his knees between Castiel's thighs, spreading them further apart. "Well still. Just relax, and keep me updated."  
   With that, he ran his fingers down the crease where Castiel's leg met his groin. Dean paused before he touched his first lubed up finger to the tight ring of muscle at Cas' entrance, and slowly began to push inside.  
   Castiel could admit it was slightly uncomfortable, but not painful and not unpleasant.    
   After waiting a few seconds for the angel to nod, Dean pulled his finger out slightly and then slowly pushed in all the way, repeating the motion a few times when there was no protest.  
   "Can you take another?" He asked.  
   "Yes of course."  
   Dean eased his middle finger in next to the first one and pulled them both out slowly before pushing back inside a couple times. He began to scissor his fingers a bit, thrusting them in at different angles.  
   Castiel had relaxed to the point where he was beginning to enjoy it. He rested his head back, pulling his knees closer to his chest, small sounds falling front his lips as he enjoyed feeling Dean inside him.   
   "I can take another." Castiel said.  
   Dean added his third finger and began thrusting them all in with a bit more vigor than he had previously, and Castiel was definitely enjoying it now. His soft sounds were getting louder and he looked at Dean, how his cheeks were pink while watching his own fingers disappear inside Cas' body, how his cock was still hard as a rock but he didn't touch it, too involved in the things he was doing to Castiel. Dean's bicep flexed as he pushed his finger as deep as they would go, dragging them along the walls, until finally, with a gasp louder than the others, Castiel lifted slightly off the bed, toes curling as Dean found the spot inside him that would cause him to fall apart all over again.   
  As Dean continued to work that spot over with his fingers, Castiel moaned loudly and squirmed beneath him on the bed. He clutched at the bed sheets, biting his lips and going back and forth between leaning his head back on the bed and looking Dean straight in the eye.  
   Castiel reached a hand down to pull on his cock, but Dean slapped it away as he fucked him hard with his fingers.  
   Castiel let out whimpers and a frustrated groan. "Dean please I want more. I really want to orgasm, I feel like I'm going to explode." He gripped at his own hair as he spoke, keeping his knees pressed against the mattress to make sure Dean had good access.  
   "Yeah? You want my cock, Cas?" Dean asked, slightly breathless.  
   "Of course I want your cock, Dean, that's the  _point_."  
   Dean chuckled and slowly pulled his fingers out of the angel, wiping them on the sheets and sitting back to rip open the condom and roll it on, dribbling more lube on top and some into the crack of Castiel's ass. He moved forward, stopped, and considered.  
   "Flip over. It'll feel better for the beginning."  
   Cas complied, getting on his hands and knees. He felt strange in this position, exposed and vulnerable. He took a deep breath, preparing for what was to come.  
    Dean scooted forward so his hips were just inches away from the angel's. He lifted his hands to knead and grab at the ass in front of him, appreciating the small sound of pleasure that fell from Cas's lips.  
    He admired the way the quickly fading sunlight fell over the ripples of muscle in Castiel's back, shadows moving as the angel tensed and settled himself in front of Dean. The dip in his spine, at his lower back, was a canvas for soft hair, made darker by gathering sweat that shimmered in the orange glow coming from the window. His hair was even messier than before, frizzy and fluffed up in the back from rubbing against the pillow  
    Dean had never seen his friend from this angle, this naked. He filed the image away in his brain for safe keeping, deciding he never wanted to forget a picture so beautiful.  
    He returned his gaze back down to where the angel's backside was squeezed in his own hands. He spread the cheeks apart, studying the puckered pink hole waiting for him. He knew he would regret not getting his mouth on it, but didn't want to make Cas wait any longer. His fingers ghosted over the tight muscle one last time before he grabbed his own cock and positioned the tip against it.  
    His left hand stayed on Castiel's hip, holding him in place while he began to push himself inside. As the ring of tension gave, the angel rose up slightly, breath quickening. Cas's hand reached back to grab the wrist that held onto his hip, fingers trembling.  
    Dean stilled. "You okay?" He asked, his own lungs working shakily with the feeling of just the tip of his cock sitting inside Cas's tight heat. He swallowed hard, willing himself to neither push forward nor pull out.  
    "Y-yes," The angel replied. "It just surprised me. It's...a strange feeling. Keep going, but slowly, please." He hesitantly released his grip on Dean's wrist, settling back down. He leaned onto his elbows this time and spread his legs a bit more, broadening the access to his body.  
    "Of course, Cas." Dean replied. He bent to press a kiss against the Angel's shoulder blade. He was sure he saw muscle there loosen faintly as his lips touched skin.  
    Castiel could feel himself stretching open as Dean continued to push inside him, slowly as promised. He clenched his eyes shut, lowering his head to rest his forehead against the pillows under him.  
    It was uncomfortable. Dean was big, and his body wasn't used to having this girth inside it. He breathed slowly, willing himself to relax.  
    Once Dean's hips were pressed firmly against the angel's, he let out a low groan. Cas was really tight and so hot it felt like flames were wrapping around his cock, and it was good.  
    So good.  
    He wanted to grip the hips in front of him and pull out quickly, slamming himself back in over and over. He wanted to fuck fast and chase his orgasm. He wanted to have Cas right there with him, begging for more, yelling his name until they both climaxed at the same time.  
    But he didn't.  
    When he had bottomed out, he stilled, until Cas gave him a nod to move.  
    He pulled out, not quickly, relishing the smoothe drag of his cock inside Cas, and slid back in. He pushed himself against the angel, leaning his weight forward to grind into him, pleased at the broken breath that elicited.  
    He pulled out again, slightly quicker, more confident. He felt Cas relaxing and became comfortable setting a steady rhythm.  
    He still went slow, but he placed his palms on either side of the angel's hips, squeezing because he knew Cas would like that. He rolled his hips back and forth, his cock sliding in and out of the tight, warm space inside Cas.  
    It was like an itch being scratched, heat spreading through his body, spiraling out from his lower belly as he steadily pushed in and pulled out. He tingled a little, watching how the angel's entrance stretched around him, gripping his cock like a vice as he moved inside him.  
    Castiel's hands were clenched beside his head, his breath shaky. He was almost completely relaxed now, the feeling of Dean inside him having become pleasurable.  
    He felt strong hands holding his hips, excited at the feeling of the firm grip on him. His own cock was still hanging hard under him, but he didn't want to touch it. He didn't want to come yet, he wanted to keep feeling Dean's hips pushing against his, filling him over and over again with every thrust.  
    With every brush inside him, he felt Dean's cock rub a spot that sent electricity up his spine. As the pace quickened, goosebumps rose up Castiel's back and onto his neck, pleasure now outweighing discomfort.  
    The angel's brow still pressed to the pillow, hands made into fists on either side of his face. His eyes were shut, mouth open to release low, gravelly moans into the sheets.  
    Castiel marvelled at how hot he felt, and how he could feel heat radiating from the man inside him. His face burned, as did the hands gripping him tightly. It felt like fire licked it's way through his body, over his skin where Dean touched him.  
    As Dean put pressure on his prostate with every thrust, the moments when he slid out and the pressure was no longer there became nearly excruciating. The sounds Castiel made were now a mixture of moans of pleasure and whimpers of frustration as Dean pulled out to quickly and thrust back in too softly.  
    The pace Dean had set was moderate, slick sounds emanating from where they were connected, but Castiel needed more. He wanted more.  
    Castiel's thighs shook and he breathed shakily, swallowing hard, "Dean..." His voice was unsteady.  
    Dean slowed, which, _no_ , that's not what Castiel wanted.  
    "Yeah Cas? Everything okay?"  
    "Yes everything is fine, I just..." _I want you to fuck me harder, please. Faster_.  
     Castiel squeezed his fists tighter, feeling his flush darken. He didn't want to ask too much, remembering the man's hesitation earlier. He tried to gather his thoughts while still being fucked slowly, sparks of pleasure still rolling up his spine.  
    At the angel's hesitation, though, Dean stilled, "Shit, do you want to stop?"  
    No that absolutely was _not_ what Castiel wanted. He didn't know how to ask, he didn't know if he _should_ ask. Is that okay? Is it normal for humans to want sex to be hard and fast? He thinks it's probably okay, but would it freak Dean out?  
    When he felt Dean curse and begin to pull out, Castiel reached his hand back and grabbed the man's thigh, stopping him, digging in his fingertips.  
    "No, Dean," he whined, frustrated. "I want...I just need..."  
    He let out a sound like a growl and braced his knees more firmly on the bed before pushing himself back on Dean's cock, taking all of him in one hard motion.  
    Dean gasped and watched as Cas pulled himself off again and slammed back down onto his cock, fucking himself roughly until Dean understood.  
    The man watched a few more moments, admiring how beautiful Castiel looked as he used Dean to pleasure himself. He loved the flex of muscle in the angel's bicep as he pulled on his thigh, trying to get Dean to meet his backwards thrusts.  
    Dean felt a low, rough sound fall from his lips. Cas felt so good on him, moving up and down his hard cock, taking him all the way down in sharp thrusts. The sight nearly caught him on fire, thighs burning with the efforts of staying still as pleasure ran through him like a currant.  
    "You want it harder? Faster?" Dean wanted to clarify before taking over.  
    Castiel stopped his movements, the angle not quite right anyway. He hoped Dean's inquiry meant he was willing to comply. "Yes, both, Dean, please."  
    The angel's breath hitched when Dean leaned forward to press kisses to his neck, managing to push his cock deeper inside him. He trailed more kisses down the top of Castiel's neck and pressed his hands to the base of his spine, willing him to lay his body down onto the bed.  
    Castiel stretched out onto the bed below Dean, lifting his hips when prompted, letting himself be adjusted so that his back arched and he presented himself to Dean. He'd never felt this exposed, but was past the point of feeling ashamed.  
    Once the angel was settled how Dean liked, the man braced one hand in the center of his back while the other stayed on his hip. He pulled his hips back, pulling out slowly and stopping for only a beat before snapping back forward.  
    Castiel's cries rose and mixed with the sound of skin slapping. The pace was frantic, but exactly what he wanted.  
    Dean went fast, slamming himself inside the angel with increasing force until all his weight was pressing down onto where his arm was braced on Cas' back.  
    "Ugh, Dean, y-yes please keep going j-just like that" Castiel moaned, hands winding into the sheets below him, grasping desperately.  
    Dean spread the angel's legs further apart with his own, snaking one hand underneath him to hold up his lower half as he still pushed Cas's shoulders down with his other. He slammed himself inside faster and faster, ripping moans from Cas every thrust.  
    Dean's own moans were becoming loud, more rugged than they'd been previously. The combination of Cas' heat wrapped around him and the fire burning through his muscles as he worked was quickly bringing him to the edge.  
    His hand found the angel's cock where it hung below him, bobbing furiously as Dean's thrusts rocked Cas' body into the mattress. The head was dripping pre-cum, ready to burst, and Cas moaned loudly as Dean began to jerk him off in time with his thrusts.  
    "Dean-" Castiel cut himself off with a loud moan, face burying into the pillow as he took a series of hard, well-placed prods against his prostate, "Dean I'm going t-to ejaculate _very_ soon, s-s-so if you need more time, please take your hand off of m-m-y penis."  
    Dean gripped Cas' cock tighter in his hand and stroked him more firmly, trying and failing to keep his thrusts into the angel steady. He groaned as his body tingled, thoughts gradually becoming less coherant as he neared the edge. Breathless,  "Nah, Cas, right behind ya."  
    Castiel could feel his pleasure peaking once again, his orgasm nearing. Knowing Dean was feeling just as good made his toes curl. His hips began moving back and forth as much as they could in this position, thrusting into Dean's hand and back onto his cock as time seemed to slow, hanging suspended on the edge of his release.  
    Castiel's mouth hung open, face still pushed into his pillow as his orgasm began to rise, a few thrusts from Dean inside his body sending jolts through his nerve endings, lighting him up from the inside as he ground back to chase the feeling, pushing onto Dean and then finally spilling into the man's hand and onto the sheets below him, animalistic groan ripped from his lungs and muffled by the hotel sheets. He writhed as he was fucked through it, Dean's name falling from his lips, hands and feet spasming as his orgasm rushed through him, deafening him to the world.  
    Dean watched as the angel squirmed, first chasing his orgasm and then seeking to prolong the feeling as it came, by meeting Dean's thrusts. He listened to Cas moan his name and felt him clench around his cock, still pounding in and out of his hole, and he felt his own pleasure crest. His hips became erratic, his breath ragged as pinpricks burst throughout his body. The full force of his orgasm hit him like a freighttrain, bending him over to pressing Cas into the mattress with his entire body, hips rolling still, grinding his cock into the angel as his come was milked out of him and he set a series of open-mouthed moans against the solid back beneath him, profanities and the angel's name coming out in broken syllables.  
    As they both finished and the last of their mutual orgasms were pulled from them, they settled, small sounds still falling from their lips as residual pleasure moved in waves through them.  
    After laying atop a panting Cas, forehead pressed to his upper spine, an equally breathless Dean pulled out gently and then heaved himself off of the angel and managed only to roll onto his back next to him.  
    He threw his forearm over his face and took a deep breath, puffing his cheeks out on an exhale.  
    Castiel turned his head to look at the man, deciding to stay on his stomach for the moment even though he was laying in a puddle of his own cum.  
    Dean turned his head as well, to eye the angel.  
    They were both red-cheeked and bright-eyed, admiring each other in their afterglow.  
    After a few moments, Dean chuckled. He looked down, pulled off the condom, tied it, and tossed it onto the floor. His arms went behind his head and he looked up at the ceiling before speaking, "So... intimacy, check. And I'm pretty sure both parties are satisfied, right Cas?" He smirked slightly, eyes flicking to the swell of Cas' ass, the sound of the angel moaning his name replaying through his mind.  
    "Yes I do believe we are both satisfied." Castiel could hear that his voice was significantly rougher than usual, but honestly, he couldn't bring himself to care.  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like italics, because I obviously do


End file.
